The Lost Boys and their Lost Witches
by snowchild77
Summary: A new take on the Lost Boys no Emerson's Star or Laddie
1. Chapter 1

A new take on the Lost Boys. The Emerson's, Star and Laddie never happened. I'm also changing the time line up a bit.

Council = pseudo governing body of supernatural beings (mostly of witches and on the east coast)

Hybrid = the witch mate of a vampire bitten and turned into basically a half vampire/half witch lengthening the witch's life so that they can stay with their mate for eternity

 _ **Foreword**_

Summer vacation _thirteen years ago_ : My cousin Cora and I walked along the beach trying to find some place secluded to practice our magic. I may have been on vacation but we still had to practice what good is a witch who couldn't do magic? We found a secluded place near some bluffs. Cora had lived in Santa Carla since she was ten but had never been here. "You are so lucky that aunt Beth decided to get away from the council." "Anything would be better than Ohio." "Well I won't be there much longer South Carolina is where I'm going home to when I leave here." We shut up then and started working on our spells. That's what we told our parents anyway. For the most part we just used our powers to make elaborate sand castles and my favorite I made huge water spouts in the ocean defiantly not something I could do in Ohio. The first thing we did was build a fire pit just to see who could light the best fire. After the sun set we built the fire up and just chilled. It was the first time since I had gotten there that we had any time together we talked about what it was going to be like when I moved to a new state and what it was going to be like starting junior high. Suddenly four guys who looked too be about ten or so years older than us appeared on the other side of our bon fire. I knew that they weren't any more human than Cora and I just in a different way. "What do we have here boys a couple of appetizers?" Tapping into my power, I threw a wall of fire between us and the guys. Cora said "Yeah I don't think so fang face." "Ok Ok just don't roast us." No one hurts the little witches." A man who had hair so blonde it was almost white. The platinum blonde was staring at Cora. I was so busy holding up the fire wall that I hadn't taken a good look at the guys. I slowly lowered the firewall. I looked at the four men three blondes and one with brown almost black hair all of them were pale but the one with the brown hair was darker telling of a native American heritage like mine he must have been about half where as I was only about a quarter. I took all this in realizing we were staring at each other. We were connected somehow I just didn't know how yet. We spent some time with them now that we all knew that we weren't a threat to each other we had become fast friends.

That night when Cora and I got back to her house we didn't tell our mother's or my dad we were pretty sure they would have flipped out to know that their twelve-year-old daughters where hanging out with the local vampire pack or that they had ridden on their motorcycles. That was the first time Cora and I had met the Lost Boys.

Four years later when my mom died my father sent me to California to visit my cousin. He wanted me to get away for my sanity. What he didn't know was that I went straight from the airport to the Lost boy's cave. I didn't know why at the time but I needed to be with Dwayne. Dwayne found me three hours before sunset curled up on the worn couch in the front of the cave. I spent the whole time I was there with the Lost Boys, well Dwayne. _(I had found out when my mother was sick that we were mates. He had felt my emotions all the way across the country. I had been sitting in my mother's hospital room late one night and I heard his voice in my head. He wanted to make sure I was ok. I was so freaked out at first. He explained it to me and told me about Cora being David's mate. He was telling her about it that day. They hadn't told us when we first met them because we were so young. Seventeen is a lot different than thirteen.)_

He picked me up grabbed my bag and took me back to his room. I lay wrapped in his arms and cried myself out and finally fell asleep until well after dark.

 **Chapter 1**

I rode up the coast just outside of Santa Carla, as the setting sun reflected off the bracelet on my left wrist. That thing had to go. Six months to the day that my father was executed by the council and my powers were blocked from me. It had taken me six months to get from South Carolina to California. I had to get this damn thing off it was killing me. That's the thing when you use this kind of hex to block someone's magic it slowly kills them. I didn't think I had very much time left it was blocking my magic but also draining my life force as well. I don't know how I was staying on my bike at this point.

Just as the sun set I parked my bike near what looked like a cave. Really it was the remains of hotel that was taken out by the big earth quake that hit San Francisco in the early 1900's. I looked up and see five people coming toward me. If my powers had been working I would have felt that it was four vampires and one witch. My cousin and the Lost Boys. Like the moron I am I tried to get off my bike on my own. Before I got anywhere near the ground I was in Dwayne's arms. "Thank god." He whispered and held me close. "Get Cara over to the beach." Cora said. Dwayne carried me like I weighed nothing to the soft sand. In the background I heard David tell Marko and Paul to move my bike and take my stuff into the cave.

Dwayne very gently set me down on the sand facing the ocean and took my jacket off. Cora had him hold my left arm up David stood behind her just in case something happened he was going to move her away from me. We didn't know what was going to happen that's why we were out here. This was decided in a very long and irritating phone conversation two nights before when I stopped for the last time. "Ok on three." She said. "One two three." Dwayne said. And snap went the spelled metal cutters and the hexed bracelet fell off my wrist and into the sand next to me. David pulled Cora back and Dwayne backed away from me like I was nuclear waste. After a second I doubled over and clutched my stomach on reflex as my power suddenly slammed back into me from where ever it had gone when they put that bracelet on me six months ago. I could finally feel again. I started giggling like a mad woman. _"Can you hear me?"_ Dwayne asked after a few seconds of crazy Cara giggles. I nodded tiredly and wrapped my arms around him for a second. I was so tired it was all I could do not to fall over. I looked down in the sand where the bracelet had fallen when Cora cut it off of me. I picked it up it started spinning in my hand then shot off over the ocean. And that's the last thing I remember from that night.

I don't know how many hours or days later; I woke up in a huge bed in one of the old hotel rooms. There were a few candles lit so I could see. I was in my tee shirt and boy shorts my jeans were across the room on a chair. I tried to get up but there was an arm wrapped around me so tight I'm surprised I could even breath. "babe." I tried Dwayne growled but let me up. I slowly and painfully went to the adjoining bathroom and did what I had to do. Yay they boys figured out how to make the bathroom's work. On the vanity there was a basket that had all my favorite shower stuff in it. Gods bless my cousin. Before I could even ask Dwayne came in with a huge bath sheet and a smaller towel for my hair. "Are you going to be ok? I need to go out for a while. I've been here with you for three days I need to feed." "I'll be fine I just really need to shower and move around some. I'm so stiff from the long ride and then sleeping for three days. Wait three days really?" "Yeah I tried to wake you up a few times but you were dead to the world. Cora said that you needed to sleep that the hex had been draining your life force as it blocked your magic." I sighed "Well that's just peachy fucking keen. They have now taken me away from you for ten years, my father and six months and three fucking days from my life. _' Well I'm done they can't have anything else from me. If they try I will take them all down._ I thought to myself. As Dwayne turned to leave I grabbed him and kissed him. Oh God how I've missed him.

I took the longest shower I have ever taken. I was still stiff and sore but I was clean. I got dressed and went out to the main area of the cave. Before I was even to the middle of the cave I was tackle hugged by Marco and Paul. "Oh my god guys I can't breathe!" "Sorry sorry. Cora said you would be sore from everything you had to go thru." Marko said. "We got you food! Your favorite gyros frozen coke and funnel cake." Paul shouted. They both took a hand each and lead me to the couch. A new couch a very nice new couch. It was leather. They must be scavenging in a nicer dumpster now. I took a drink of my frozen happiness and looked up at the two blondes. "Where is David and Cora?" "David went to pick her up from work her car broke down." I nodded and started in on my boardwalk feast. I woofed the food they had brought me down like it was nothing. This is why you should eat more than once every three days." Marko said. I started laughing and couldn't stop. It was the first time I had had anything to laugh at in a long time. _"It's good to hear you laugh finally."_ I shivered at the feel of Dwayne's mind against mine. I looked up to see him at the top of the rickety stairs followed closely by David and Cora.

Cora ran down the stairs and sat down next to me and hugged me. We both started crying. "I'm so sorry Cara." I just sat there I didn't want to talk about the last five years especially the last six months of it. That is after I did one last thing. "Cora where is that trunk I sent you after dad…. Um died." "Marko go get that trunk for Cara." David said. Marko ran out of the lobby and appeared a few minutes later with my great grandmother's trunk. I pulled the key out of my jeans pocket and opened it. Wrapped in an old blanket was a cookie tin. "This was all that was left of him. They burned him like it was the dark ages or something." I was trying not to cry but I was so sad and angry I couldn't stop the angry and sad tears from falling. I put my jacket on and took the cookie tin and walked out of the cave and to the bluff overlooking the ocean everyone else following me at a distance. I knelt and said a silent prayer to the gods and opened the tin and carefully turned my father's ashes out into the ocean. I put the lid back on the tin and held it up "I don't want to see this again." Someone took it from me I'm not sure who I didn't really care at that point. Everyone left the bluff leaving me to my mourning I sat there near the edge crying for a few minutes before my fear of heights made me crawl back a few feet. I lit a smoke up and just sat there watching the waves in the light of a full moon and tears fell down my face.

After about an hour Dwayne came back out. He didn't say anything he just sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I was all cried out by this time. I lay my head on his shoulder and sighed. "After tonight I'm done crying. Its time I started living my life now that I've gotten away from the council." I tried to stand up but my legs had fallen asleep I fell and ended up in Dwayne's lap. We started laughing and couldn't stop. He picked me up and carried me back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own the Lostboys or Dwyane. I do own the Lostwitches tho And rember this takes plce in todays time. Hybrid- The witch mate of a vampire bitten and turned into a half vampire half witch lengthening the witch's life so that they can stay with their mate for eternity

* * *

I had been here for a week and all of my days and nights have been the same I sleep all day and just hang out in the cave all night I haven't even been to the boardwalk yet. I haven't gone to see my aunt or my Oma yet. I just really didn't have the energy to leave the cave. I am pretty sure I was getting on the guys nerves. So today when I woke up around noon today called my aunt and told her I was coming over and going to make dinner for everyone. Now the hard part getting out from under Dwayne's arm and out of the bed take a shower and get dressed all just with candle light without waking him up. Oh I like doing the impossible. I oh so slowly lifted Dwayne's arm and rolled to the other side of the huge bed and slid out and ducked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed in the bathroom. I was out of our room (that still sounded strange to me) in twenty minutes not bad for someone with almost knee length hair. I wrote Dwayne a note so he wouldn't freak out when he woke up and put it on my pillows, When I got outside it took me a bit to adjust to the sun since I hadn't seen it in so long. I went to the boardwalk and stopped at my cousin's tattoo shop. I walked in and I thought Cora was going to pass out. "Cara mein Gott, you left the cave. How did you get passed Dwayne?" "Well it wasn't easy. I Left him a note I hope he doesn't freak out." "yeah good luck with that he is over protective." Yeah I was going to hate that about him. "Well now that I have you here how would you like a job? I need someone to run this desk and you have like the best office skills I can just barely use a computer." "Um yeah sure can I start tomorrow? I told your mom I was going to make dinner for everyone tonight. I need to spend time with Oma." "I was hoping you would and I hope she remembers you." "Just one more thing that the counsel took from me." "But right now you owe me a tattoo." Two hours and a sore shoulder and one amazing tattoo later I went grocery shopping then to my aunt's house my cousin Mara was there waiting for me. "I'm so glad you're ok Oma and mom have been so worried about you. All of us have." "I know and I'm sorry I just didn't have the energy for the last few days to leave the cave. But I promise I will try to be around more now that I'm up and about." She helped me put away the food and find the crock pot and get dinner started. Then I did the thing I was dreading I went to the back bedroom to see my Oma. She was so frail and weak. I sat with her for a long time grateful that today was a day that she remembered who I was. She wanted to know about what had happened in the last five years I told her some things I left all the really bad things out things out she didn't need to know the horrible things I had been thru. All she needed to know was that I was here now, I was safe and that I loved her. Half of what we said was in German her native language because she forgot her English. It was a good thing we all knew how to speak German. Just as I was finishing dinner I got text from Cora that she was going to miss dinner she had a late client tonight. I told her I would save her some. Dinner was almost ready when I heard a freaked out Dwayne in my head _"Where the hell are you?" "At my aunts like my note says."_ He must have just woke up. _"You actually left the cave?" "Yeah yeah I know. Any way are you coming to dinner? I cooked." "Yeah as soon as the suns down."_ I then got a text from Cora saying she had a late client and would be late for dinner. I told her I would make her a plate before the boys ate everything. I double checked that I had everything was ready and sneaked out the back for a quick smoke. I was facing away from the house watching the moon rise when two arms wrap around me making me jump. "Damn it Dwayne!" he started laughing and buried his face in my hair. He seemed so happy that I had left the cave and rejoined the world. He spun me around and kissed me hard. Half of me wanted to say fuck dinner and take me back to the cave. But what was left of my family and the lost boys were in the house behind me waiting. I stepped away from him and took his hand "Come on Oma is waiting." Dinner was great Oma remembered her English about half the time. I helped Mara get Oma to bed just as Cora was coming in followed by David. "I saved you a plate before these heathens ate it all." I said giving a pointed look to Marco and Paul. Cora and I started laughing until Oma started shouting at us in German. Cora went in and calmed her down and told her goodnight. After I got all the dishes put up Dwayne grabbed me put my jacket on me. "Come on I arranged to have the cave all to ourselves tonight." He whispered in my ear Yay I thought then he said "We need to talk." Damn it I knew he wanted to talk about why I hadn't let him change me yet. I so didn't want to get into this. Dwayne had flown here so he got to drive my bike I hadn't ridden with him since I was sixteen. I loved my bike and driving it on my own but I didn't realize how much I missed ridding behind Dwayne. _"I missed this."_ He sent me. _"Me too but I love my bike Dwayne."_ I sent back to him as I buried my head in his jacket. In no time we were back at the cave and I had to tell Dwayne about my worst nightmare. We sat on the bed in our room. Neither of us spoke for a long moment. "Why won't you let me change you? Are you planning on running? Is that why?" Well fuck now I can't freaking block for shit. "I don't want to run I but if the council comes for me I have to leave to get them away from you and everyone else. That's why I haven't let you turn me if I have to run I can't take you from your pack Dwayne." I said trying not to cry. I knew me telling him I would leave him if I had to was breaking his heart. "I won't let you leave Cara. If you go we will all go with you David and I have talked about it and we have left Santa Carla before. Hell it is about time anyway." "NO I can't let you do that do that this is your home." "We can come back its not permanent. Babe you don't have to do this alone anymore." It hit me then I had been alone since my father had died in that fire and I was cut off from my powers and from my connection to Dwayne. It hadn't sunk in till now that I wasn't alone anymore. Dwayne pulled me into him as tears fell down my cheeks. I just let go then let myself fall into him. "Damn it I wanted to be done crying." He dried my tears and laid me down on the bed. "Please let me turn you?" I couldn't talk this was something that was going to change my life our lives forever literally forever I couldn't breathe right. What was there to think about this was something that had wanted since I found out that Dwayne and I were mates I wanted to be with him forever. But the grown up part of me that knew she would probably need to run some time very soon didn't want to force him to run with me make his hole pack run. But the other part of me was oh so happy to know that I wasn't alone that I had the entire pack behind me. Dwayne started kissing down my body making it very hard for me to think about anything other than the feeling of his mouth on my skin, his fingers trailing down my body pulling my tee shirt up and playing at the button of my jeans. Whispering please into my cleavage. "Oh god." I mumbled "Say yes." He said sliding my shirt off me. By this point yes was the only word that lived in my head. I pulled him back up to my mouth kissing him hard as he ground himself against me. _"Say yes. Say yes. Say yes"_ he kept repeating in my mind. As he was running is fangs up and down my neck. His hand slid down my body and unsnapped and unzipped my jeans. In no time my clothes were gone and his jeans were gone. Somewhere in the back of my head I thought what am I supposed to be saying yes to? the contrast of his cold skin against my almost too hot (at the moment) skin was making me almost as light headed as his lips on my body. I arched off the bed as he slid into me. "Say yes Cara." He growled into my ear as he made love to me slowly. "God yes yes!" I moaned as I reached my peak. He sank his fangs into my neck and half drained me. He cut his neck open with his sharpened nail then pulled my head up to his neck for me to drink. Afterward Dwayne collapsed on top of me. "Damn." Dwayne groaned slowly rolling off of me. I was to sleepy to respond the last thing I remember is Dwayne pulling the blankets up over us and me into his arms. The next day I woke up just before noon wrapped tightly in Dwayne's arms feeling like I had the worst hang over ever. Like every day since I came back here I had to fight to get out of bed. I think in his sleep he thinks I'm going to bolt disappear from our bed so if he feels me try and get up he tightens his hold on me. "If I swear to you I won't go any farther then the boardwalk to go to work will you let me go?" "No." He growled and pulling me closer. "I don't want you working. Stay here with me." "I promised Cora babe." After a few more minutes of Dwayne trying to convince me to stay with him he finally let me get out of bed. When I went out to my bike there was a pair of dark sunglasses sitting on the seat with a note. **_You are going to need these now._** **_David_** Great so I guess all the boys know I let Dwayne change me. When I got out of the cave even with the shades on the sun was almost overwhelming. That was going to take some time to get used to. Just about everything was going to take some time to get used to without Dwayne distracting me the whole world was almost like knew. The first thing I noticed when I got up was that I didn't need my glasses anymore. I could see the world perfectly I could hear everything from the guys sleeping in the cave the wind my bikes engine was deafening. I could clearly hear the ocean even with my bike. How the hell was I going to get through my first day of work? I got to my cousins tattoo shop I had adjusted some but I had a long way to go the shades were going to stay on for the day. "Well David owes Dwayne twenty bucks." "What?" "Yeah David bet Dwayne that if he changed you last night you wouldn't come in today." "Oh they is in so much trouble tonight." Being merciful and having gone through this herself Cora let me set up all the computers in the back office. That had just became my space as I would be doing all the paperwork and billing and accounts so it was now my space I was the new manager. It took the better part of the day to computerize the shop. I only came out of the office for a couple of smoke breaks and to get the computers on the front desk set up. So I didn't know it was dark until Dwayne came into the office with something for my dinner. I didn't even notice him come in he leaned over me. "What are you doing?" He whispered in my ear making me jump. "Damn it Dwayne!" I glanced at the screen then looked back at Dwayne "I'm installing the program we are using to run th shop on. This computer haden't been used for so long that it took most of the day to run updates." I said inbetween bites of my burger. He looked at me like I was speaking a different language. I giggled a little "sorry tech speak. I promise I will each you about computers." He rolled his eyes at me. "When can you leave?" "When ever this is done. Right now tho I'm going to go smoke." He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out to the front of the shop. "Well fuck." David said when he saw that fully capable and not really fucked up or what ever. He reached into his poocket and pulled out a twenty and started to hand it ti Dwayne."Oh no I don't think so how dare you two bet on me." I said and snatched the twenty from David before Dwayne could take it. _Time skip_ A few hours later and I was walking down the boardwalk with Dwayne and the rest of the Lostboys everything was perfect I just wonder how long that was going to last. 


End file.
